Not Always Safe
by I-really-do-bite
Summary: Bella is alone in the house, waiting for Edward and the family to get back from hunting. When She thinks Edward is back early, she gets a horrifying surprise.
1. Not Always Safe

**DISCLAIMER:**** I Don't own TWILIGHT, If I did, I would make a soft-drink out of it, I can see the label now: A bright red piece of plastic encircles a plastic bottle. It reads, TWILIGHT-ISH-NESS! THE BEST SOFT DRINK YOU WILL EVER HAVE!... But sadly no, I no own TWILIGHT… **

**A/N:**** I wish I owned TWI-TWI…that is what I have named it in my mind, but it is a great sin to do so, for man must not commit the Transgression of Preference. Man may not be allowed to give other man names that might set them apart from all brother man. But yet I have done so, And feel no guilt, it is within strange ways that evil works… sorry for my rant, we are reading a really good book in English. (Anthem, by AYN RAND…it's about this one guy and his fight to not be a mindless puppet for the world council's beliefs…READ IT!) Anyway, that's one of the pieces in it, When he meets Liberty-5300…BTW, his name is Equality-72521…or something like that...SORRY FOR MY RANT! LET THE CHAPTER…BEGIN!**

_**CHAPTER ONE: APPLES.**_

A cold pair of arms-marble in essence-snaked around my waist, I smiled.

"Hello." He didn't answer, but that didn't bother me, Edward is a very quiet person. Then stony lips pressed against my neck.

"Have you changed your mind?" I asked, joking. Still no answer.

I swiveled my head around and screamed, starting to struggle. It wasn't Edward holding me, it was Jasper, and I saw the bloodlust in his eyes. I knew what he was about to do…bite me, drink my blood, and kill me. Not the good 'stick around for the rest of eternity' kind of kill me, I mean like, DEAD. I screamed again, loud and clear. Maybe Edward could hear me from where he and his family were hunting. Jasper must have snuck away, finding the hunt as an opportune time to kill me…well, it makes sense. I watched him as he pulled his lips back, exposing his teeth. The door swung open, I heard it. Jasper lowered his head and I turned mine, still struggling against him. Well, more like I was just struggling, his grip was like an iron cage. I turned my head back around.

Then, two things happened almost at once. I felt Jasper's teeth, painfully pierce my skin, and then a force slammed into us, sending me flying backward. I landed with more of a crack than a thud on the hardwood floor, my blood spreading around me, matting my hair, and turning my white tank top a shocking crimson color. I looked over. Edward had pinned Jasper to the floor about two feet away from me. Emmet walked in and his eyes widened at Edward and Jasper's un-playful wrestling. Hate filled his eyes, he didn't even seem to notice my blood pooling in excessive amounts around my body, mainly my neck and head. He darted over and started helping Edward attack Jasper. The blood loss was starting to make me dizzy. I couldn't think straight. But I watched the scene unfold before my eyes.

Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Alice walked in. Rosalie grabbed Emmet, Alice grabbed Jasper, Esme grabbed Edward, and Carlisle ran over to me to check my wounds. It was then that I sank into unconsciousness. When I woke up, there was no pain; I gathered that Carlisle and morphine would be the reason. Everyone except for Jasper was in the room.

"What?" I asked "Happened?" My words were slurred but I guess they understood, because they left the room, and Edward dashed to my side. He was dry sobbing.

"Edward" I smiled

I looked around. I was indeed alive, but hooked to an I.V. on the bed that Edward had bought.

"I'm okay" Then the morphine gave way and the fire hit. I screamed. It was so painful. My mind wasn't working properly. The only coherent thing I remember hearing was an "I love you Bella" from Edward and a cold kiss on the forehead. The morphine kicked back in and darkness took me. When I woke, no pain again. Only Edward was in my room, still dry sobbing, not even seeming to notice my waking. Everything seemed so bright, so loud, and so clear.

'_It's my fault! I should have noticed Jasper left, his thoughts. It's all my fault, it's all my fault'_ I looked at him and realized that I, Bella Swan, was now a vampire.

'_My fault.'_ Edward kept repeating this to himself. I jumped up and hugged him.

"It's not your fault! Don't be worried." I reassured him.

He looked at me like I had six heads, obviously not realizing what I was talking about.

"I heard you, you kept saying that it was all your fault, and it's not." I told him

"Bella, I never said anyth-" he paused and his eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" I asked

'_Bella can- she can- minds- read- Bella reads minds!'_

"What the crap are you going on about? I can't read min-" I realized that throughout that whole ramble, Edward's lips had never moved and inch.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!'_

"Edward…" my voice cracked "I thought reading minds was your expertise…"

He just looked at me, just now realizing the obvious. Me being a vampire and me being right here.

"You're awake!" he yelled, latching on to me in a hug that, if I had been human, would have killed me.

"Duh?" I whispered

Well, in my vampire-ness, I should have to start hunting soon. Darn. My eyes MUST be red…like a newborn, that's the color their eyes are. Now I couldn't have my nice, familiar brown eyes. Darn. Edward likes them so much. I sighed

"Bella?" Edward had untangled himself from me and was now staring into my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, staring back

"Why did your eyes just change from red to brown?" he looked confounded.

I jumped up and dashed to the bathroom. I got there surprisingly fast, but then I remembered, vampire speed…sweet! I looked into the mirror and noticed that my eyes WERE brown. Can I really just change my looks? Just like that? Well, there is only one way to really find out…and that is to experiment.

Let's see. I've always wanted to see what I looked like with blond hair. So let's take a look.

'_Blond hair… BLOND HAIR.'_ I thought

And my hair turned blond. Every strand turned freaking blond. Edward walked in during the process and nearly passed out.

"Yes Edward?" I asked, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal that I could read his mind and change the way I looked. He wasn't fooled. He just grabbed my hand and dragged me down to talk to Carlisle. He wants to play rough? Well, let's play.

I made myself Alice sized, with red hair, freckles, and celery green eyes. With any luck, Carlisle wouldn't recognize me, and think that Edward just dragged some poor little girl off the street.

"Yes Edward?" Carlisle's voice sounded.

Edward dragged me in.

"Look at what Bella can do!" He held me out

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to infuse a French accent into my voice, and it worked perfectly, I sounded like I had just been shipped to America from France, on a little boat. Wow I love this power, not only does it change the way I look, it changes my voice! I think I like this even more than mind reading. "My name is Marie! LET ME GO! PLEASE!?" I hoped that sounded like a frightened girl, and I did! Huh, vampirism must come with a perfect gene…lies, looks, and all.

'_What in the world! I swear! That boy is getting more and more deranged everyday!'_ his thoughts sounded clearly in my head.

Finally I couldn't hold on to my tweenish façade. I laughed so hard that I thought TEARS, real tears, would come out of my eyes.

I changed back into Bella form, surprising both Carlisle and sweet little Alice, bounding through the door.

"Wh-where is Marie?" she stuttered

I raised my hand, signaling that it was me (I'm still laughing, mind you), while I changed back into my 'Marie' guise.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked

"I found my powers," I said, sobering up "mind reading and change of appearance and voice" I counted off on my fingers.

"um" Carlisle was shocked

"I'm hungry" I said, craving an apple. "do you all have fruit?"

They all just looked at me like I had just turned into Aro or something.

"first of all, apples are disgusting" Alice spoke "second of all, you can't have human food."

"But it smells so GOOD!" I said, I could smell a granny-smith apple, and I wanted one.

Without thinking I ran downstairs and stopped right in front of Emmet. I looked between him and the yummy-smelling fruit on the counter.

"You gonna eat that?" I asked, sounding like a fifth grader named Sally, sitting at a table during lunch time, talking to her buddy.

"no" he told me, talking to me like I belonged on a short bus, with the mentally-challenged kids.

MY GOD! Could no one smell that apple? That ripe, juicy, delicious smelling apple?

"Can I have it?" I asked, still sounding like fifth-grade-Sally.

"WHY? I want it! I was doing an experiment!" He exclaimed

"And what would that be?"

"I was gonna turn it into a monkey." He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Can I have it?" I repeated

He sighed a loud, over dramatic sigh.

"sure." His reply was simple

"Thank you!" I yelled, grabbing it and putting it to my mouth. OH MY GOD! So deliciously yummy! Crunchy, juicy, and 100 granny-smith.

I turned and noticed the entire family (withoutJasper) staring at me with a look mixed between utmost disgust, and, well, more utmost disgust.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full "It tastes good."

**A/N:**** So, I figured that was a pretty good chapter…strange, yet good… I'm not going to hold my chapters hostage, demanding reviews like a wild-banshee-woman…I will simply update when I want to, and hope some reviews come my way…******


	2. The Exile

**Disclaimer:** **Well, as you know, I am clearly not the author of Twilight. So Please no sue me…I need to eat, and I will need all the money I can save to put forth for the gas for my car…NO SUE!**

**A/N:**** So, yeah, this is my second chapter, If you wondered what happens to Jasper, hopefully this chapter will clear everything up for you. There will only be a couple curse words in this, but they will be like this: Bstard and Hll…so yah…here it goes.**

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE EXILE**_

"Jasper! What the hll have you done? You retard!" Emmett threw me against a tree.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" I screamed, throwing my hands up to stop him.

Alice stormed over, hopefully to get Emmett away.

"I can't believe you." She whispered, shaking her head.

This couldn't be happening; this couldn't be Alice, not the Alice I knew. She was usually so forgiving, so loving. Now the only emotions swirling around her were hate, and disappointment. Now that I recall it, I had felt Bella's emotions too. I felt disgusted with myself. The bloodlust had drowned out Bella's fear, and her sorrow that her life would end so quickly. Her sorrow that her life had been meaningless, only to be the meal of her lover's brother, me.

Alice ripped me from my thoughts

"Jasper, I still love you but I think that it is best for you to move away for a little while; a month or two." She spoke quietly.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, wondering why he was not out here ripping my head off and throwing it to flames; wondering, why I was alive (well, alive…undead…whatever.)

"Inside, sitting with Bella while she is writhing in pain. You bstard!" he lunged for me again, but Alice stopped him.

"Jasper, just leave. For now" she added

"HELLO!" ticket lady said

UGH! I could practically feel her flush of desire. I rolled my eyes and asked for two tickets. She had -what she thought was clever- slipped a piece of paper into my ticket holder that had a number and a facebook address on it with sharpie lettering **LETS CHAT! **Sometimes humans were so predictable. ESPECIALLY girls.

I turned and left, walking away as fast as I could while still appearing human. That ticket lady was insane! Oh my god! Like, one sandwich short of a picnic, CRAZY!

20 hours later, I was in Texas, at Peter and Charlotte's door…

Let. Hll. Begin

**A/N:**** Hey guys, well, the moment you have been waiting for, THE UPDATE…wait about an hour and I might have chapter 3 up. It is rather long and I have to study for my Biology test, and an English test, AND an Algebra test…They all occur tomorrow, but, school is school. Well, I am going to bore you with my personal life…real quick. **

**It turns out, I like this guy, and he likes me, we hold hands and share lunch, but anyway, he recently acquired a girlfriend and…I don't know…shrugs I don't really care, but it confuses me. **

**I'm done with my personal business…**


	3. Sixteen Years

**DISCLAIMER:**** Well, blah, blah, blah, I don't own TWILIGHT, or any of the wonderful Cullens, or Bella. HOWEVER! I do own…Lonnie…Jeff…and Kyle. So yah…you can't sue me! Hahahahaha! **

**A/N:**** So, sorry that last chapter was so short, I just wanted to give you the gist of why Jasper wasn't in the first chapter after she woke up…this chapter is pretty long though…so enjoy…**

_**Chapter Three: 16 Years**_

"Hey" Jasper said, showing up with cardboard boxes at me and Edward's room. I could tell that he still felt guilty about what he had done to me, but I had forgiven him a long time ago.

"Moving" Edward popped up beside me.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed.

It had been 16 years since the transformation, 16 years since I died, 16 years of being a vampire. These last 16 years had given me insight on my powers, and given me time to train on how to use and control them. I could read minds, Change my appearance and voice, animal blood sustains me, (I can eat human food, and it sustains me, but not like animal blood, so I only eat it for tasting pleasure.) Human blood acts as a poison on my body. I figured it out when Carlisle brought home donor bags of blood, and I choked, and gagged, until there was none left in my system.

When Jasper had transformed me, of course we had to make it look like I died. So we settled on burning my truck, after stealing a body from the morgue. We burnt the truck so horrible, that the coroners wouldn't be able to get mere dental imprints…

We were deciding to move to North Carolina, seeing as we had just (accidentally) acquired a new part of the family. Jeff. He too, doesn't drink human blood, but for different reasons. Anyway, his power stops nature's assault on us, if he wills it. He can decide to let us cry, sleep, eat human food (I can already do that) and we can go in the sun without the bling, bling, sparkly nonsense. But as a result, he no longer has the ability to speak. He can still think (duh) so we have little 'conversations'.

About an hour later, we had all of the houses contents packed into boxes. Another 6 hours later we were in the coziest little house on the beach. We loved to drive fast, but I honestly didn't believe a moving van could go that fast. We had taken a 14 hour dive into a 6 hour one. (A/N: my dad lives in North Carolina, so yeah, it takes 14-17 hours to get there from where I live…it sucks, because it takes so long for me to see my dad…on with the story…)

Edwards hands found mine and we went to go unpack. When we had finished, a whopping 10 minutes later, it looked pretty much like the old room, except, the walls were crimson, so was the carpet, but the rug and the bed accented the room with a lovely gold and black.

--TWO WEEKS PASS AND—

'_Oh, Wow, look at that Swan girl. She is SMOKIN!'_ some boy's childish thoughts reached my mind's ears.

I guess being a vampire brings a love for clothes and a need for shopping sprees, because I had turned into a mini Alice, and enjoyed giving and receiving make-overs.

Alice and I looked like twins (I'm taller! hahaha). Today, we were both dressed in really short shorts, camisoles, (mine is blue, Alice's is pink) and high heels to match our shirts. We both had black hair, but I had turned my eye a lovely light blue, whereas Alice's would always stay a beautiful golden color or kohl black.

"Wow baby, you are FINE!" another boy stepped in front of me. I stopped, as did my troupe of a family.

'I wonder if she'd go out with me tonight. No girl has ever turned me down, check mate! Bring out the breath mints' his thoughts were about as childish as a 6 year old's, Edward tensed.

"Um, no. I kind of married." I stated with joy, as I waggled my left hand, displaying the beautiful gold ring that Edward gave me. I was his mother's, and now it was mine.

The boy mentally sighed

'Oh well,' he looked to Rosalie

"What about you baby?" he asked, walking over to her.

"I don't think so," Emmett growled at him, grabbing his left arm, latching on like a leech…no pun intended… (Hahaha…leech--blood…hahaha)

'_God Dmnit! Whose girlfriend has Lonnie been trying to hook up with this time? That big guy? Wow, just when I thought that he couldn't get any dumber. Nice one Lonnie, Nice.' _Another boy's thoughts mentally attacked this boy, Lonnie's intelligence.

"What's going on?" the boys walked over.

"Nothing Kile. Just stay out of it." Lonnie gritted his teeth.

I whistled, very loudly. The three of them stopped their grappling and turned to look at me.

"Enough!" I yelled, loud enough to scare a horse.

They looked bewildered.

"Lonnie, I suggest that you walk away as fast as you can or I will personally come find you and beat you with a stick." I told him. I was not joking around, I could inflict enough damage to make him go to the Emergency Room, and that's just with a pencil.

**(****A/N:**** Okay, so funny story about the stick part. ********FLASHBACK********…I was running a race, and I'm doing pretty well, and that's when I hear Lindsey call out my name and say: "Connie! I swear to God that if you don't run faster, I will beat you with this stick! RUN!" So of course I pass her and she is still screaming from the crowd, so I run really fast, not wanting to get beaten with the 6 inch long branch she held…********END FLASHBACK********)**

Lonnie ran away, but his thoughts were still sounding loud and clear in my ears.

'_Wow! That is on feisty chick!!'_ Wow, what a stupid moron!

"Sorry about Lonnie. He just has a very big ego, and likes to flirt with pretty girls." He shook his head and looked back up at us. "So, what are you all's names?" he asked politely.

"Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale" I pointed to them, "Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale" they were next. "Jeff Sinctin" I put my arm around the boy standing next to me "Edward Cullen, and I am Isabella Swan"

"Isabella Swan and the Cullens and Hales…Those names sound so familiar, yet I can't place it." He said, and we all exchanged wary glances.

"Oh yeah! My dad said something about how he used to have a crush on a girl named Isabella Swan, but she was dating Edward Cull-- " He didn't finish his sentence but his eyes widened until I thought that they would just fall out and leave empty sockets in his head.

The parking lot was empty, so we grabbed Kile and headed to the convenient forest behind the school.

"You? You? how? What?" He stuttered "It can't be you though!" He was still stuttering "We have a picture of you, Bella, on the wall, my dad said that she had brown hair, and brown eyes, and she was taller!"

I looked over to Edward for help.

'_Just do it, show him.'_ Edward and Jeff's thoughts invaded my mind with what they thought I should do.

'_How? What? You mean change?'_ I projected my 'voice' towards their minds and Jeff came up with the answer very quickly.

'_Yeah'_

"What is going on?" Kile said, noticing the silent conversation that Edward, Jeff and I were having.

"Kile, I am going to show you something, but you have to promise not to faint, or pass out, or scream."

'_Huh, I wonder if she's going to show me her boobs' _he thought. Boys, even in danger, were perverted

I sighed

"I'm serious!" I said "Don't, like, pass out on me."

I changed into the appearance of my former self, Bella. I am no longer Bella, I am Isabella now -and while I hold no grudge against him- Jasper killed 'Bella'.

And what does Kile do? He freaks out.

"What? No! That's not you! My dad told me that you had died in a fire when you were 18 years old. NO!"

And then, he passed out.

**(****A/N:**** Hey, so this is my third chapter. And while I am happy with the THREE reviews I have gotten, I would definitely like some more…so please please please review. I am only halfway done with chapter four…so yah, ill post that when I can.)**


	4. Awake

**Disclaimer:**** No! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…I have --however- - gone insane :)**

**A/N:**** Well, well, well. Lookie here, you are the little Twi-geeks here to read yet another chapter of this excellent story. Well, without further a due, I bring to you: **

_**CHAPTER FOUR: AWAKE-- (Kile POV)**_

I awoke on a plush couch in a well lit living room. A man, about 26 years old, was bent over me.

"He's awake" he said

"Where-Am-I?" I asked. All I remembered was something about my dad's high school crush, fire, and superpowers…Hll yeah, I'm going insane.

Bella, Edward, and 26-year-old-man looked back and forth to one another. 26-year-old-man looked at Bella, Bella looked at Edward, And Edward either shook his head, or his lips trembled, as if either he was just speaking really fast, or his mouth was having a mini-seizure and producing no sound. I was guessing the latter choice, because no one can talk that fast…

26-year-old-man looked over to me

"Hi" he said "I'm Carlisle"

"Hi" I said weakly.

Carlisle cocked his head and looked at me funny, as if contemplating something. Edward's mouth opened in a comical 'O', and he looked flabbergasted.

"CARLISLE!" he yelled

I flinched, because his voice was very loud

I figured that since I was going insane, and the scene around me was insane, I would say something, well, insane.

"Are you, like, immortal?" I asked my insane question, and they all froze.

I didn't know why, but suddenly I felt calm, reassured, and now, I trusted these people. I saw Bella mouth a 'Thank you' towards Jasper and automatically felt that he had something to do with my sudden mood swing.

"Yes" Emmett answered my question, suddenly serious, very serious.

"What? I was just joking! What the hll? Seriously!" I yelled

"Your parents are Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, right?" Bella asked

**(****A/N:**** BIG SHOCKER! MIKE AND JESS? NO REALLY? LOL)**

"yeah." I replied

"Okay, When I was in high school, Mike had a crush on me, but I was dating Edward, get it?" She explained

"Where you immortal back then?" I was suddenly curious, and it didn't even register in my brain that I was talking to people who were immortal, people that would never die.

"I was human when I started dating Edward, so when I was…made immortal…"we had to stage my death, the rest of the Cullens were already…immortal…OH! And this is Jeff he became like us two years ago."

Jeff's head snapped up when he heard his name, He waved at me, and then looked at Bella.

"Does he talk?" I asked impatiently. I had never heard him utter so much as a peep. Maybe he just didn't like me

Once again, his head snapped toward me.

"He can't" She said.

Oh, so he was a mute. GOTCHA! Not only was I in a strange house with people that could never die, Jeff couldn't talk. GREAT! What a lovely day this was turning out to be.


	5. Gone

**Disclaimer:**** So, I don't own Twilight...DON'T SUE ME!**

**A/N:**** Well, obviously I am putting up the fifth chapter so ya'll don't kill me…although, I might have to start holding my chapters hostage for me to get some reviews…that a hint people… (REVIEW!)**

_**CHAPTER FIVE: Gone**_

I felt sick, but I couldn't throw up. Kile. Kile. Kile. His name repeated in my head like a broken record. His death put a load of guilt on my shoulders. Edward told me that it wasn't my fault. But I couldn't shake the feeling that it was. If I hadn't let him drive home, during that storm, he might still be alive. Carlisle tried to help him. But he had suffered head trauma, and snapped his spinal cord. Kile. Kile. Kile. The newspaper had been a rush print. Next day. That played in my mind too. If I closed my eyes, I could read it, over and over again.

_**Car Crash Kills 17 Year Old Kile Malloy**_

_**On December 2**__**nd**__**a windstorm raged in Swansboro NC. Kile Malloy's blue jeep was upturned and thrown into brackish waters of The Sound. Rescue officials pulled car out of water, and Dr. Cullen was reported to have tried to save victim. No witnesses were present until body was pulled from car. Kile was transported to the hospital with several severe injuries. Mere hours later he was pronounced dead from a Basilar fracture at the base of the skull. Funeral is to be held on December 12**__**th**__**. Victim's family is in grief.**_

It seemed like an eternity before they told us that he had died. He wasn't coming back. He was gone. Kile. Kile. Kile. I just wished we could have saved him. Emmet tried to lighten the mood by 'cheering' me up by telling me that 'At least he can't spill our secret'. I pinned him to the floor with that comment and Carlisle had to pluck me off him. I might never live this down. I suggested moving again, since we were the last people that Kile was seen with, but Carlisle said no. He said that no one had actually seen him with us, and he died from a car crash, so we did not have to move. Kile. Kile. Kile.

Jeff put me to sleep, but even then, nightmares left horrible images in my brain. I woke up screaming, and dry-sobbing. This couldn't work. I couldn't live like this forever. It felt like this would never go away, but eventually it did, and it didn't take as long as I thought it would.

And when it did, it felt like the entire world had left my shoulders. I could breathe again, even though theoretically I didn't need to. My guilt was gone. I felt better. It all happened in a rush. All of the pain I felt over Kile's death, Gone

**A/N:**** This was one of my shorter chapters…I just wanted to get the point across, that he dies. And I'm sorry to all the Kile lovers out there. I made him without a second thought, and then couldn't find a place for him. I couldn't make him into a vampire, because I already have 2 that don't drink human blood, can't have 3…they'd have to move and everything…but you see? 'Gone' has two meanings. 1****st****, Kile is gone and dead. 2****nd****, her (undeserved) guilt is gone. So…Review or I won't update! BOOYAH! **


	6. I have not died

**I swear to you all that I have not died.**

**I am working on chapter 6 of Not Always Safe right now, but it is 6 pages front and back written on lined paper. For the sake of my life bear with me as I try to type all of it… besides if you kill me, you won't get the chapter. Ha! Loophole!**

***I-Really-Do-Bite***


	7. Minsi the OV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**A/N:** hey. Don't kill me; I am finally putting up chapter 6 to NAS. Thank god, right? Well, at least 2 new characters in this one and I promise not to kill them off. L-O-L. But on a more serious note, THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS IN MEMORY OF _**DADDY'S LITTLE CANNIBAL**_. She changed fan fiction for me. When I heard of her death, I wanted to write. My best friend Kelsey otherwise known as _**Twilighters-Anonymous**_ and I wanted to write something, so we came up with The Death of a Friend. It hasn't come out yet, but be patient. So this chapter was written in loving memory for Stephanie, whose life was taken on may 8th 2009. She never even got to graduate from High School. Please take a moment of silence to remember her. She is a legend. Thank you and now here is the story.

**Chapter 6: Minsi the O.V**

"Ha-ha! The little girl is a blind freak!" Two boys teased a little girl that looked to be ten years old."

"I swear to God that if you don't stop right now and give me back my book, there will be consequences" I was surprised to say that she sounded at least sixteen. But then, I realized she was just very small. She jumped for her book once, and her straight black hair whipped back.

"Or what? You'll throw animal crackers at us? Oh wait! You'd miss because you're just a blind little freak." He smiled, holding her book high above her head.

"Three" She held up her fingers like she was counting down.

I started walking towards them in my most human pace but I was still about 100 meters away.

"Freak" he said.

"Two" one finger went down.

"Hey dude, I gotta go" The second boy noticed me striding over. I recognized him as Lonnie; the troublemaker from my first day. So he likes to tease people. I started walking faster. I was 50 meters away now and the first boy still held the little girls book.

"One" another finger went down

"OOH! I'm so scared" he mocked her

"You should be" she said menacingly, and then she pounced, pushing him on his back. Her fist slammed into his nose and I saw blood spurt.

"What the h*ll?" he screamed and clapped his hand to his nose. Then he jumped up, dropped her book, and ran. I finally got to her and bent down to check if she was okay. But then I noticed something, She wasn't human.

"You, you're not-" she cut me off and led me to a bench

"No, I'm not human." She said

"Okay." I said a little wide eyed.

"Well, Hi." she said with a smile "I'm Minsi" her smile grew and flashed fangs. Fangs like the old myths. Fangs like Edward and I didn't have.

"How?" I breathed.

She jumped right in like she knew everything to say or like she had practiced this before.

"I'm an Original. When the earth was made and evolution…evolved, Originals were made. Original Vampyres. Only five were made though and three have died. So Rose and I are the only ones left and she will die soon; bullet to the head. "

"But Vampires can't be killed by human methods!" I was so confused.

"True, Vampires cant, but Vampyres can; at least, Originals can. All Originals were born human, as I was in 5000 B.C. As Originals grow older in actual age, they gain Vampyre qualities and traits, but keep human reflexes. They gain Vampyre speed, Vampyre hearing, and Vampyre sight. I was blind from birth so I never even gained human sight. But anyway, they develop those traits at age 5 and they progress further until they are fully formed Vampyres at age 18; that's when they get fangs, hard skin, and their personal power, among other things." She said all of this unblinkingly. It was kind of odd, to see her glazed eyes so full of life, when they couldn't even see life themselves.

"Originals are guaranteed a power?" I was shocked.

"Yes. I read memories, see them, hear them, and feel them; all by one simple touch. May I?" she held up her hand.

I nodded as she pressed her palm to my back. I heard a distinct buzzing in my head. Possibly the transfer of memories from my mind, to hers. But then I realized something as she took her hand away.

"How did you know where my back was?"

"I'm blind, but I can see." She smiled

"But that's not possible, if you can't see-"

She cut me off, "Did you know that the air is alive? It has memories. I can feel the air, open up to it and I can see. The air has one constant memory, so when I read its memory, I can see. I see life through air. It also has still, separate memories. Did you know that when you die, your memory fades from you and into the air? Some people embrace that, and when a family member passes, they choose to remember. But others, who have no family, are just memories for the air. You let go of your memories, the air takes them, and I see them. " She smiled a sad smile

"What else?" I felt the need to whisper

"Everything has memories, even inanimate objects. You, other people, even this book. So it's- Ahh!" she crumpled to the ground, clawing at it. She stayed like that, but then stood back up calmly.

"Rosa is dead." She choked out.

"But how? How can she die?" Rosa's death brought out some questions. How can a Vampire or Vampyre die from human methods? What was her power? What's it like to be and Original Vampyre?

"You know what I said about having personal powers? Some can be abilities and some can be curses. Rosa was immortal, but her power prevented her skin from hardening. Every second someone dies, right?" she lifted one eyebrow

"Yeah" I replied

"Well, Rosa's power picked out one specific person at a time, and made her feel that dying person's pain. Let's say someone got stabled, and her power picked out that person, then a stab wound would appear on her too. At least until that person died; then another dying person's pain would come along. So her skin couldn't harden. And she made someone mad, so they shot her.

"What's it like being an original?" I asked

"Well, you have powers, other than your personal power, and you become an elder after five thousand years."

"So you became an elder…"

"At the turn from B.C to A.D. I have been alive for seven thousand and nine years. I look good for my age." She joked

"You said there were other powers? What are they?"

"Minsix, Aleo, Yorik, Eyid, Veyan, and Meyel." She said

"What do they do? They sound old." I frowned

"Well they are! Silly! They are from seven thousand years ago!" she laughed a clear laugh.

"Oh yeah" I said sheepishly

"Minsix is basically hypnosis. It's dazzling. Now-a-days Vampires can't do it. But us can. Aleo is the power to inflict pain by a touch. It an intentional use so we can't accidently hurt someone. Yorik. Yorik is the power to kill someone at ones will." She sighed and a chill ran up and down my spine.

"It sounds like all those powers are to bent someone to ones will." I looked at her

"THAT'S THE POINT!" She exploded suddenly twenty foot away, "WE WERE MADE TO MAKE OTHER VAMPIRES. TO MAKE SURE THE RACE LIVES ON! Don't you get it?" she finally softened her voice

I frowned in an apologetic way, or at least what I hoped was an apologetic way, "Any others?" I sighed

"Eyid, the power to fade in and out of reality. Veyan, the power to become part of the spirit world and the living world at the same time. You act as a bridge. You can see dead people and talk to them. Its- it's something you have to get used to." She smiled for a minute

Before I knew it, the world around me turned an eerie blue color. People walked around screaming and crying. Some walked around calmly and talked with others. Children played with cats and dogs. Everything seemed translucent. With a rushing sound, color came back to the world and the people vanished, Minsi took her hand off my back.

"What was that?" I managed to gasp

"The spirit world" she flashed her fangs "pretty creepy isn't it?"

"I thought only you could see it!" my breath was still uneven from the passing.

She laughed, "The last one, Meyel. The power of a simple touch."

"ISABELLA!" Edward slammed into me and since he caught me off guard I fell to the ground. He started to kiss me, but soon realized we were not alone. In a second he was up, holding me by the waist. He looked at Minsi for a minute before she held her hand out. He took it and smiled.

"Hello Minsi. Nice to finally see you again. How is Rosa?" he asked with some sympathy in his voice. "What about Vae?"

"Dead, both of them are dead."

"The bullet finally got her? What happened to Vae?"

"The Vultures; who else?" I smiled as I remembered the Vampire nickname for the Volturi.

"Well sh*t! They killed Eldora, Vae, and Sin! So you are the only one left."

"I see you have already met."

BRRRING! The school bell rang letting the students know that they were free for the weekend. I pulled all three of us into the secluded area of the woods.

"Edward Cullen" I noticed a highly English accent coming from behind me. I whirled around and was confronted by the looks of a very pretty girl, about the age of 15. She looked very odd, what the teenagers called 'scene'. She had white-blond hair with many color streaks. She had highlights in crimson, dark purple, and black. Each streak was curled into a large ringlet. It looked very nice on her pale face. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but that she had blackout contacts in.

"Yes?" Edward tried to act human as he said this.

"I know what you are, and I want you dead." She scowled

Minsi and I exchanged shocked looks while Edward straightened up, posture wise.

"Yes, I know, Vampires" she still had a scowl set on her face.

"Why would you think that?" I asked politely.

"My ex boyfriend, retard, now shut the f*ck up. I swear to God Edward, I will kill you for murdering James."

I was shocked and I saw Edward stiffen. He obviously didn't expect that either.

Then the girl crumpled in front of us, sobbing. I ran to her, not caring that she had just threatened Edward. I also disregarded the fact that her ex boyfriend tried to kill me not long ago.

She kept saying thank you.

"I thought you wanted me dead because we are the reason he's dead." Edward said

"NO!" she gasped "I was lying. He said he had spies everywhere. He said that he would have them kill me if he ever thought I didn't love him, or if I wanted him dead. I was just his little chew toy" She calmed down a little.

"How are you not a Vampire?" All three of us asked in unison.

"It runs in my family. All of us have been bitten and we haven't changed. Its bloody f*cking painful though"

"What's your name?" Minsi asked, though she would know in a second because she was reaching down to 'help her up'

"Naomi" She had stopped crying. The only hint that she had been were her red rimmed eyes.

Each day. I thought to myself. Each day gets weirder and weirder.

**A/N: **okay. So I finally put this chapter up. It was very difficult. Not the actual writing part, I had that done like, 3 months ago. But getting around to typing it was kind of odd. I don't have any clue what chapter seven will be. I just don't know. But I am writing a book or two. Y'all should buy it when I publish it. One is a non-fiction story about LOVE. The other is a fantasy. Lol. So are you happy now?


End file.
